Saiyan Gods
by NebStorm
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was responsible for Bardock being sent back, well what if it was a who instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: I do not Own DBZ**

**Zeek: I'm a Leek**

**Onio: Onion obviously**

**Cavige: I am a Cabbage**

**Letta: and I'm Lettuce **

Saiyan Gods

In the very first homeland where the Saiyan Race originated the Saiyan race prepared to leave and never come back to that desolate wasteland. "King Vegita, the Gods would be unhappy at our retreat," Zorn reminded. "That doesn't matter to me, I am the God now and I will reign supreme over the Universe," King Vegita explained coolly. "Very good, King Vegita," Zorn replied before bowing and leaving.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vegita is so arrogant," A blindfolded Saiyan with white hair laughed. "At least we will no longer have to watch over these arrogant assholes," A blue haired Saiyan Woman agreed. A Big Muscular Saiyan with Red Long Hair and Red Eyes nodded in agreement. "Their time is over, but what will happen to us after all our worshipper's disappear," the Red Haired Super Saiyan asked. "I don't know, but I don't feel like repopulating with my own brothers," The blue haired goddess responded. "If not us then whom, the entire Saiyan race is filled with warriors much more arrogant then us," the blind folded Super Saiyan explained. "This isn't up for debate Letta," A blond Saiyan with red markings running up and down his body shouted. "Will reform the resources of our planet, and you will make the decision of who you are to mate with." "Zeek what the hell, we can't just make her," the blind saiyan argued. Zeek shook his head and smiled.

"We will form a better race than before, maybe show off our presence a little more to keep their undying loyalty." "Zeek we agreed fear is not our way of running an empire," the red haired Saiyan shouted. Zeek grunted and turned his head to the blind Saiyan. "Onio, bring reason, if we don't present ourselves as gods like we were meant to be, then our own creations will leave us once again," Zeek reasoned. Onio laid his head back on the grass and sighed. "Letta will make her decision and we will restore our planet before coming to this decision," Onio decided. Zeek gritted his teeth and then nodded his head.

"Fine, one thing at a time," Zeek agreed. "This isn't fair, why don't I get a say in this," Letta shouted? "Cavige you'll take my side on this won't you," Letta pleaded. "The Saiyan race must begin again, and you know that Letta," Cavige replied. "I'm sorry, but that is how it will be. You will make your decision by the end of tomorrow or we will decide for you." Letta flew off to her shrine in anger and she needed to be alone to vent. "Bastards, all of the Saiyans are bastards," she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: I do not Own DBZ or this Dark Haired Saiyan.**

**Bardock: Shut up Neb, they Know it's me.**

**Ryoga:** **Oh Akane, I wish I was with you, but I'm afraid you might be to good for me T-T.**

**Neb/ Bardock: O-O**

**Neb: don't own Ranma 1/2 either and this is definately not a cross over...**

Ch. 2

"I hate Zeek, so it won't be him, I always looked up to Cavige and he was always a father figure to me, Onio is just Onio and none of them are good material to pick from," Letta fumed. "Letta looked over at a crystal ball in her room and saw it glow. "Now what do we have here," She asked herself? Letta walked over to her crystal ball as she repeatedly heard Freeza's name being shouted. "Freeza, the Saiyan race's karma," Letta remembered. She looked down at the crystal ball and saw a man with black spiky hair and green armor tear through Freeza's men and fellow Saiyans like they're nothing. "Well he certainly is strong whoever this is," Letta admitted. The Saiyan fired a ball of energy at Frieza, but was met with a far more powerful blast. "Well, so falls the former Saiyan race," Letta sighed. She peered closer at the crystal ball and noticed the man was still alive. "What, there is no way he can survive this, she zoomed in to get a better look. "Kakarot," he repeatedly mumbled as he began to perish. "Wait, don't give up, you can still win this," Letta shouted. "Kakarot," he mumbled once more before being engulfed by the blast. Letta looked at the date and noticed that this is happening in the future and not presently. "Then I have still have time, she waved her hand on the crystal ball rewinding it to before the Saiyan becomes fully consumed. "I'll send him back in time then head for planet Plant," She decided before mumbling a few words and gathering her Ki. She fired her own ball of energy into her Crystal ball and it claimed the dark haired Saiyan before Frieza's blast could. "My brothers won't let me go unless I have chosen my mate, but I think it may be this guy, after all he was willing to beat up all of those assholes in the process of claiming his revenge on the big bad dictator." She flew off to find Cavige, so she may tell him of her decision.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Zeek watch where your shooting that thing," Onio yelled as he dodged several blasts that cleared out all of the mountains. "Sorry brother," Zeek laughed. "I was just thinking we should start over from scratch." "He's right, I rather hate this look," Cavige laughed. "Just watch your aim… and I shouldn't be the one telling you guys that," Onio growled. Letta flew in smiling at the four of them. "Letta, have you come to your decision already," Onio remarked. "As a matter of fact I have, how far away is planet Plant," she asked. "For a spaceship about two to six hundred years depending on the mottle, but for us I'd say about six to nine weeks," Onio answered. "Why, what's at planet Plant," he asked? "The man I'm looking for," she replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "What," they all shouted in their heads simultaneously. "You're not planning on breeding with an alien are you," Zeek shouted. "No, I'm planning on breeding with a Saiyan I sent back in time," she corrected. "You used the damn bracelet didn't you," Cavige grumbled. Letta pulled down her sleeve and revealed a silver band with a blue stone in it. "So what if I did," she admitted. "Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have talked to that Bibidi guy," Zeek grumbled. "Who cares, he was on the brink of death when I sent him back anyways," she defended. "That means you altered time itself, he should have died their sister," Onio argued. "I chose him as my mate and that's final," she shouted before flying off as fast as she could. "Does she actually know which direction Planet Plant is," Zeek gawked? "Of course she doesn't, but her Crystal Ball can lead her there no doubt," Cavige reminded. "Dammit, why does she get all the cool things," Zeek grumbled. "Fear not brother, I doubt this Saiyan would even comply with her demands," Onio laughed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: That is another chapter, so I hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Bardock: Neb does not Own DBZ.**

**Letta: Please Review wether you liked it or if you thought it sucked, because Neb seeks Improvement**

**Iceberg: I cannot believe you would do this to me, so early you insufferable Monkey**

**Neb: Are you saying the theory of Evolution is correct**

**Iceberg: What?**

**Neb: That's what I thought.**

**Iceberg:... Enjoy the damn Fanfic**

Ch. 3

"You may have killed my brother Lord Chilled, but no one beats Lord Iceberg," an Icejin announced in a rather quiet snake like voice. Bardock flew in front of the Icejin with his close wrecked from getting kicked in a Plato by this monster. "How many of you monsters are there," Bardock growled. "More than you would really want to know, we prefer fighting alone instead of in groups which is why our powers are beyond that of any other species, well every now in then you might find a pair working with each other if I decide to let you breath another day." The Icejin paused for a breath after saying that mouthful of words. Iceberg was green, white, and yellow and he was a little taller than Chilled, but he was chubbier. Bardock turned Super Saiyan and charged at Iceberg and both of them exchanged blows. Bardock kicked Iceberg in the face and sending him flying back and Iceberg caught himself and fired several Ki blasts at Bardock creating a cloud of smoke. Bardock flew out of the smoke unharmed with a very unamused look on his face. "This is the power of what soon will be, the Saiyan Race," Bardock shouted before firing a Ki blast powerful enough to send Iceberg into the sun. "My family will kill you for this," Iceberg shouted as he was blown away. Bardock grunted before flying back down to planet Plant into his cave. When he was out of ear shot Letta appeared their beaming with happiness. "He doesn't impose his will upon the sentient beings of this planet and he doesn't laugh after he kills someone, he is better than a Saiyan he's like the Evolution of our species," she giggled to herself before flying down to the cave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock was doing his regular exercise routine of sit-ups and pushups when Letta entered the cave. Bardock turned his head and jumped to his feet when he heard her. "Easy there big guy," Letta laughed. "You haven't learned to sense energy yet have you," she asked. Bardock gave a confused look until he realized he was talking to a girl Saiyan. "See anything you like," she winked at him causing a blush to form on his face, but he waved it away. "What the hell are you doing here a thousand years early," Bardock shouted. "No, You're a thousand years early, I'm on time," she shouted back. "What the hell is that supposed to mean," Bardock growled? "Have you not heard of the Saiyan Gods," she asked? "Saiyans don't have gods, we live in hell on our normal days," Bardock replied still grumpy. "Yes this wasteland you will soon call home is not much compared to the Utopia back on the original Saiyan Planet," she laughed. "Now come my brothers are waiting for us on Planet Salad," she commanded. "I'm not going anywhere," Bardock replied and went back to his exercising. "What do you hope to gain from exercising," she shouted. "If I stay healthy for about another five to six hundred years I'll kill Freeza and his men before they even seize control of this planet and prevent the slavery of the Saiyan race," Bardock replied as he began to hold himself in the air balancing on one finger. "That's hilarious, you're going to beat the average Saiyan life span and stop Freeza," she laughed. Bardock gave her an angry look that she waved away. "Listen you have better chances with this." She revealed her silver band with the blue stone on her wrist. "This time gem is all you need to get back home," she bragged. "Give that to me," Bardock yelled as he charged at her. She flipped him instantly and placed her foot on his throat choking him. "You didn't hear me did you, even if you ascended beyond that of well… an ascended Super Saiyan you wouldn't even be able to beat me in my original form," she explained. "But enough of this, you're coming with me to my planet and wants you finally give me what I want, then you may have the bracelet," she allowed. Bardock was in no position for arguing, so he decided to listen to her. "But the Icejin will keep attacking this planet," he reminded. "Then we will leave an obvious trail for them to follow until they reach some desolate, pitiful excuse for a planet where they can waste their resources trying to find you," she countered. Bardock grunted then nodded. With that she grabbed hold of him and took him to Planet Salad while making a few stops to keep the Icejin searching for him until they will come to believe that a Super Saiyan was just a myth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neb: Chapter four is up**

**Bardock: What could you possibly have in store fore me now**

**Neb: read and find out**

**Bardock after reading: ... Your a dick**

**Onio: This is going to be... interesting**

**Shifuku: If you are un familiar with the Herajins then you should know most of us has blue skin and Orange hair and we are like Brojack, but Neb has made My brother and I differ from our people, so Herajin Gods can hold uniqueness like the Super Saiyan Gods**

**Neb: Review to your Hearts content, after all I do not own DBZ and I need Opinions and Critiques in order for this story not to suck, but if you like it then please Share that only boosts my moral.  
**

Ch. 4

"So this is the Saiyan you've chosen," Onio pointed out. "Yes brother he will be my mate," Letta replied. Bardock gave an angry look at her. "You never said I'd be your mate," he shouted. "Well what did you expect, that we needed you for your company or there is an evil out there that only you can destroy," Onio chuckled before taking a sip of his tea. "What the hell are you drinking," Bardock growled. It was unusual for a Saiyan to be so calm and sipping something that wasn't alcohol or water. "It is tea, one of the few things I do every day to keep my senses sharp," Onio replied not being offended by Bardock's comment. "Why the hell does it have to be me," Bardock asked? "Ask her, to me your just another insufferable brute, like we don't have enough of those around here," Onio joked while moving his head to look like he was rolling his eyes. "He's not just a brute, he's different than the rest of the Saiyans," Letta yelled. "He doesn't laugh after he's killed someone, he doesn't pretend to be almighty, and he's a Super Saiyan." "You lost me at Super Saiyan, how does being a little bit more powerful than the rest of the Saiyans change anything. I'll respect your decision, but our brothers might just become the Antagonists of this love story," Onio laughed. "Who the hell said this was a love story, I am not getting any more children, I already have two sons and one of them is a major disappointment while the other is going to defeat Freeza one day," Bardock shouted. "Unless if I beat him to it," he corrected. Onio and Letta both exchanged glances before Onio went back to sipping his tea. "So you are a brute, pity," Onio yawned. "Just get your Job done, and then you can be on your way." After Onio finished his tea he flew off to make sure his brothers didn't cause too much damage with their redecorating.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe her," Zeek yelled as he blew another mountain up. "Calm down brother, she can make her own decisions," Cavige responded as he himself was trying his best not to destroy everything in his path out of rage. Cavige hated the fact that Letta was with someone so weak. "We'll just have to deal with her decision even if that will lead to a race that is only half as strong," he grumbled. "We should have just forced her," Zeek yelled before destroying another mountain. "What would that accomplish besides making our sister hate us for eternity," Onio argued as he met up with the others. "The man has the power of a Super Saiyan at least," Onio pointed out. "Great, he's about as powerful as I was when I was an infant," Zeek grumbled. "Yes, I find this repulsive as well," Onio replied. "Well Onio, you're usually the one to cook up schemes," Zeek responded before blowing up another mountain. "As a matter of fact I do have one," Onio laughed. "We'll have him Play champion for us and challenge the Herajins to fight him," Onio decided. "Good plan brother, there are only few who can stand up to Planet Hera, but what if he pulls through, he is a Super Saiyan after all," Zeek reminded. Onio looked at his brother and smiled. "Shifuku and Nikushumi's champions should suffice," Onio waved away. Zeek and Cavige both nodded pleased with their brother's plan. _"Idiots, I have no Idea if they'll win, this is merely just to see if the Super Saiyan can ascend to the next level,"_ Onio laughed in his head. _"If he doesn't then he is screwed and sister will just have to choose someone stronger, I might even help her search though her Crystal ball for someone." _"Well I'm off to go challenge Nikushumi, if you guys see planets blow up somewhere out in the distance, it's us," Onio concluded before flying off to planet Hera.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Onio you bastard," a red skinned muscular (Hulk like) Herajin shouted as he fired several Planet sized Key blasts at Onio. "Nikushumi, you really need to learn to take a joke," Onio laughed as he dodged every one of them with incredible speed. Several Herajins were running around in panic while others laid on their roofs as if this was a daily occurrence for them. A red skinned Herajin girl flew up and grabbed hold of Nikushumi. "Brother Calm down," she insisted. "Ah, finally a reasonable one," Onio laughed. "All I said to the brute was that a champion from our planet could kick the snot out of any champion from your planet, I don't know why he got so angry." She gawked at him and pulled her brother back when he tried to get free and strangle the skinny runt. Onio chuckled to himself in amusement. "Onio, all of your people left you," she reminded. "We have one left, should we wager on this perhaps," Onio suggested. "Yea, if we win I get your head," Nikushumi roared as he tried to get free once more. Onio gulped at that wager. _"Perhaps I said too much,"_ Onio thought before putting his straight face back on. "But you have nothing that is worth my head," Onio yawned. Shifuku wanted to strangle the arrogant bastard, but he knew if he won this he could have something far more appealing. "If you win you can have Shifuku," he decided. "Betting your sister is a little strange, but are cultures are somewhat different," Onio replied before scratching his head contemplating if she is worth it. "Deal," he finally decided. _"What have I done? Oh well if Bardock dies I will have to suffer my sister's wrath instead,"_ he thought to himself. "Good luck Saiyan warrior of the future."


	5. Chapter 5

**Neb: Well here is the next Chapter  
**

**Bardock: He does not Own Dragon Ball Z**

**Letta: Review to your hearts content**

**Onio: form opinions about the characters, whether you love them or hate them does not matter**

**Neb: Enjoy**

Ch. 5

"You want him to do what," Letta shouted. "In door voice please sister," Onio responded while covering his ears. "Dammit Onio, why do you hate it when I get things my way," she cried. "I don't, Zeek does, I just thought as long as we have a subordinate who knows we exist then why not use him to fight a Champion of Hera," Onio explained. "It is a simple solution, so he may prove himself worthy to our families' name." "He broke a barrier of Freeza's men in five seconds and played dodge ball with Freeza's ancestors' faces," she yelled. "Two crime lords are dead because of him and he gets repaid with more fighting," she yelled. "Well from the sound of it he likes fighting," Onio defended before dodging a blast that was thrown at him. "Calm down Letta, I was only joking, besides do you really think I wouldn't have done this without thinking about your needs first," Onio reasoned. Letta gave him a confused look and then decided to hear him out. "I pit Bardock up against Planet Hera's strongest fighter and put my own head on the line." "Yea, I got that," she replied still pissed. "But we have a full month till the battle starts and that means a lot of training, for him," Onio reasoned. "Yea, what's your point," she replied. "He would have to learn from us in order to survive which means he could possibly earn our dimwitted brothers' approval and he will spend more time with you, so he may fall in love with the beautiful goddess," Onio concluded. She smirked and walked away from him. "You better be right about this brother," she growled. Once she left Onio sat down on the floor and sighed. "Brutes, I'm surrounded by brutes," Onio whined. "I hope I win this bet, so that will change in my life, after all Shifuku is the only kind person I've ever met and she's a goddess to top it off. My brothers and sister might not approve of the Alien, but we all make sacrifices. Letta gets her beloved Super Saiyan and I get a delicate flower like Shifuku."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Bardock was telling the truth," a Saiyan gawked. "Is that Zukino," Bardock thought. "That's right, but no need to worry Gardena has a plan to get us out of this," Another Man replied. "Parcel, is that you," Bardock thought. Bardock could see Seven Saiyan Elites along with many other Soldiers line up with one another and form a barrier around each other. "Keep it together," a woman shouted. "Don't give in," another man shouted. Eventually they all perished as a light flashed over them. "Oh this is another vision of the future huh; well it's no good now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock awoke from his slumber and stared at the Ceiling. "How long have I been out," Bardock asked. "Six hours, do you want more sleep or should I introduce myself," a man said. Bardock turned his head to see the man and saw a man with red hair, red eyes, and muscles that would put his best friend Tora to shame. "Your one of Letta's brothers, aren't you," Bardock deduced. "Yes," he replied simply before returning to silence. "What do you want," Bardock asked though a little rudely. "My sister has always looked up to me, but she chose you," he responded, but not really answering his question. "I'm Sorry, my name is Cavige and Zeek most likely won't give you his name, but he is the blond one just so you know," Cavige informed before flying away. "Well, he seems pretty nice," Bardock deduced.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You will do everything in your power to prevent this Saiyan from winning," Nikushumi asked? "If Onio doesn't make it to the next all powerful Saiyan race and Bardock doesn't breed weaklings, then my siblings and I will make a more warrior like race," Zeek replied. "I just don't see why you don't find a mate yourself," Shifuku laughed. "Because our race should be bread from Gods, not some half ass Super Saiyan and definitely not one of those pathetic refugees," Zeek growled. "You and I think on the same basis," complimented the Hera God. "Your pitiful gentleman brother and that Super Saiyan will meet their end." "Excellent," was all Zeek could reply to. "He hated Onio for considering himself the Evolution of the Saiyan race, and to him Bardock will only weaken their species. "I believe the competition should be rigged."


	6. Chapter 6

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Letta: Review to your hearts content**

**Bardock: and enjoy Neb's fanfiction**

Ch. 6

"Can't you see their faces, everyone you lost being destroyed," Cavige shouted. "Ahh," Bardock screamed as his Ki was charging. "That's it picture them, see how you failed to protect everyone you loved." Bardock screamed as images of several Saiyans he watched die flooded through his mind. Every night his visions would cause him to see their deaths. He saw Tora, Fasha and the rest of his crew die before him, he saw King Vegita and all of his most trusted Elites die on Frieza's ship, but what pissed him off the most was the reoccurring nightmare he had of both his sons being killed by some green man. "Ahh," Bardock screamed as the ground shattered around him. "Not good enough, do you want to get stomped all over by planet Hera," Cavige shouted. "Amazing, his power keeps increasing and he hasn't even ascended yet," Onio gawked. Sweat drops formed on Zeek's head as Bardock's power rose. _"Dammit Cavige, I thought we wanted him to die," _Zeek grumbled in his head. "You're not even as powerful as a damn worm yet, doesn't their deaths matter to you," Cavige yelled. "Ahh," Bardock screamed again as his power spiked up higher. "Bardock you can do this," Letta yelled. "Don't give him comfort sister, he needs to know true darkness before ascending a light," Cavige shouted. "Oh not that damn poem again," Onio grumbled as he face palmed. "Ahh," Bardock screamed one last time as his sons' deaths ran through his mind once more and electricity ran up and down his body. Bardock felt the new power rise through his body as he ascended. "This power feels amazing," Bardock shouted. "It's only a mere fraction of what you could do if you were a Super Saiyan God," Onio explained. "Yea how do I become one of those," Bardock asked. "You need other Saiyans to worship you or one of us has to give you our power," Onio explained. "But someone giving up their god hood for someone they just met is ridiculous," Onio laughed. Cavige, Zeek, and even Letta laughed to that as well. _"I guess all Saiyans are the same where ever I go," _Bardock assumed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tall Herajin stood before his God and Goddesses throne. "With the power I have given you, you should be more than a match for that monkey," Nikushumi laughed. "I can't believe Zeek was willing to go this far just so that monkey loses." "Brother, are you sure about this," Shifuku gawked. "Yes, I don't care if there will be any consequences, I want Onio dead," Nikushumi shouted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Onio trained Bardock to control his visions better, so he can search through them and learn new things. _"Why aren't those seven with King Vegita, it doesn't make any sense,"_ Bardock shouted. He looked at the seven Saiyan Elites and rewind the scene. _"Gardena has a plan,"_ Parcel informed Zukino. _"But King Vegita wanted all of his Elites, why did they ignore him,"_ Bardock pointed out. _"You're all going to die,"_ a man shouted. _"That's me,"_ Bardock remembered. Bardock looked over the whole room seeing every Saiyan laugh at him including Zukino, Mishroom, and Rute. _"Those bastards," _Bardock shouted as he watched himself exit the room. Bardock noticed Zukino stopped laughing and looked at another corner. Bardock turned his head and saw Parcel staring at Zukino with warning in his eyes. _"I see that they are at the bar, but they should be dyeing with everyone else on Freeza's ship." _Bardock watched as they grouped up together and died together once again and then he rewound it back to the Bar. _"Rute, Zukino, and Mishroom toasts with each other then I stumble in and get laughed at, I don't understand, forget it, I've been here to long," _Bardock decided and then forced himself awake. Bardock felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and looked down at Letta sleeping on him. Bardock was confused for a second and then his eyes widened. "What the hell," Bardock shouted! Letta woke up instantly and looked around to see if any of her brothers intruded. She looked back at Bardock confused. "You do know there is only one reason you're here right," she yawned. Bardock growled and climbed out of her bed. _"She must have brought me here after I existed myself from training,"_ Bardock thought as he left the room. "He's playing hard to get isn't he," Letta assumed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Neb: I do not Own DBZ**

**Letta: Please review**

**Bardock: I hope you enjoy**

Ch. 7

"So that's the Saiyan warrior, I am not impressed," A blue man with orange hair laughed. He stood next to two girls who were also blue with orange hair and a fat man who had orange hair and blue skin as well. "I'll kill him before he even makes it to fight you, boss," the fat man laughed. "Osoi, you know I will hold you to that," the other man laughed. "But I think we should let the twins get a chance, don't you," he suggested. "Of course master," they both simultaneously replied before flying off. "Hai, Pa, waits for me," Osoi shouted before he flew off after them. "Osoi, I thought I told you, oh never mind," their boss face palmed before deciding to fly back to Hera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who the hell are you guys," Bardock shouted before getting kicked through several mountains. Bardock turned Super Saiyan and charged at the three attackers. The two girls grabbed hold of each other and spun around sending balls of energy flying everywhere. "Are you ready Hai," one girl shouted. "Ready, Pa," the other replied. They both fired two Ki blasts that collided with each other forming a bigger one. Meanwhile Bardock was busy trying to hold his own against the fat one. Every punch and kick Bardock through just retaliated with twice as much damage back at him. "Death… Blow," Osoi shouted as his stomach slammed into Bardock sending him into the blast the Twins had created. Bardock's eyes flashed as he was absorbed in the blast and he saw that happening to himself by Freeza's blast. "Ahh," Bardock screamed as electricity flowed through his body. "Well his power is increasing seemingly well Hai," Pa responded. "Yea, where did he get all that power," Hai replied while stepping back in feel. "I'm not afraid of him," Osoi shouted as he charged at Bardock. Bardock slammed his fist right into Osoi and fired a Ki blast straight through him. Osoi puffed into blue smoke after being split in half. "Osoi," the twins shouted together. "Return to your master and tell him if he wants to fight me then he better man up," Bardock growled. Both of the twins flew away as fast as they could while fearing of they turned their heads to look back he will be there to kill them like he did to Osoi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Bang* "Pa," Hai cried as she puffed into blue smoke like Osoi. "Be glad I'm not doing the same to you," their boss growled. "Zeek told me he was pathetic, but I guess it was my own fault for taking a god's word for that sort of thing," he admitted. "You bastard, you just killed my twin sister," she screamed as she charged at him. Her boss ripped her in half instantly causing her to poof into blue smoke instantly as well. "Well Bardock, I think it is time we meet face to face," he laughed. "It will be Bardock of Vegita vs Zanko of Hera." Zanko flew off to face his opponent the Super Saiyan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What, they attacked you this early," Letta screamed in anger. "It sounds like they don't want to wait anymore," Onio yawned. "Can you show any form of sensitivity," Letta yelled at him. "Sister, my head will be cut off should he fail, but if you want me to show your boyfriend some sensitivity fine," Onio responded. "There is a third form that will take a shit tone of buildup in order for it to be a success, this form can shake the planet once used and cause a lot of damage to your enemies," Onio explained. "The damage it will do to your body after using it the first time will most likely be too much." "I see, well I'm glad to know there is a Plan B incase Ascended Saiyan doesn't work," Bardock replied. "I'm sure you could handle him in your Ascended Super Saiyan form just fine," Cavige jumped in. "Well I think the little insignificant saiyan from the future will lose," Zeek growled. Bardock looked over at Zeek and thought to himself for a moment. "Zeal," Bardock assumed. "My name is Zeek moron," Zeek shouted. "Well I just met you now, and I only heard your name from Cavige once," Bardock yelled back. "Guys, lets calm down here," Onio jumped in. "Shut up Onio," they both shouted. "Your decision should have been Cavige or me to provide a powerful race," Zeek yelled at Letta. "You don't get to tell me who I can and can't be with," Letta argued. "I too am insulted," Onio yelled. Onio put up his hand and blasted Zeek out of the building. "Onio, that probably wasn't the best move on your part," Cavige responded. "I don't care, he insulted my strength and now he's going to pay," Onio growled. "Ahh," Zeek screamed in the distance before his hair grew out and his muscles matched Cavige's. Zeek Flew at Onio and kicked him through several abandoned homes that they missed when they were clearing out. Onio got back to his feet and fired several Ki blasts creating a cloud of smoke around Zeek and then he flew inside it and started beating the shit out of Zeek. "How are you beating me," Zeek yelled. "I can't see anyways brother, I have no eyes," Onio replied as he kicked Zeek in the face. Cavige flew in to separate them but was blasted out by Zeek who was trying to hit Onio. "I have Speed, my senses are far superior to your despite my handy cap, and let's face it, I am a better strategist," Onio explained before Zeek kicked him in the stomach sending him in a mountain. Zeek fired a giant Ki blast erasing the Mountain and leaving Onio buried in the ground. "Yea, well I'm more powerful," Zeek laughed as Letta and Bardock tackled into him. Letta's blue hair began to rise as her gold aura enveloped her. "That's enough out of you Zeek she screamed before firing a giant beam of Ki at Zeek sending him to the ground. Zeek vanished and appeared behind Bardock and grabbed him by the throat. "Fine, I would rather see the Saiyan race gone before it becomes full of weaklings," Zeek yelled as Bardock choked. Zeek let go of Bardock in fear as another power level rose far beyond his. Its power was monstrous and he knew who it was. Cavige was standing up now and a red aura had enveloped him and was causing the ground to break all over the planet. "Zeek, you betrayed your purpose and for that, you will be punished to how I see fit," Cavige roared with anger. "You s-shouldn't h-have blown h-him out of the s-sky," Bardock gasped as he landed on the ground. "I did what," Zeek gawked? Letta helped Onio out of the ground that luckily was still alive. "Cavige calm down, you could wake the God of Destruction with the power you're giving off," Onio shouted. Zeek fell to the ground in fear and begged for his life until Cavige calmed down. Bardock turned his head to see another Herajin waiting on a mountain for him, so Bardock nodded at him and flew in his direction. Zeek was the only one to notice Bardock disappear and he grinned. _"All according to plan,"_ he chucked in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Neb:** **I hope you enjoy, please review and know I am far from done and will not give up just yet even if my mind falls into a dark place.**

**Bardock: He doesn't Own DBZ...  
**

Ch. 8

_"Oh, look at that, a bunch of people I don't know are dying,"_ Onio yawned with a bored look on his face. Last thing he remembered was getting beaten by Zeek and now he is stuck inside one of his visions. _"I learned to control my visions one hundred years ago, but why am I forced to watch this," _Onio grumbled as he saw a big group of Saiyans create a giant shield to protect them. _"Well that is completely pointless, your whole planet is blowing up around you," _Onio remarked. His eyes widened when he noticed something very peculiar. _"Interesting,"_ Onio chuckled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock and Zanko both exchanged heavy blows on one another sending each other into two different mountains. Bardock fired several Ki blast at the mountain Zanko was at and Zanko dodged it and fired his own set of mini Ki blasts that blew three holes in Bardock. Bardock coughed up blood, but maintained his stance. He wasn't going to give up this fight just yet and Let the Herajin win. Bardock began to release his Ki and picture both of his sons dying from the same attack caused by a green devil. "Ahh," Bardock screamed as an electrical current swarmed through his body.

Zanko transformed into a green skinned man with red spiky hair as well and they both exchanged more punches and kicks. Bardock was injured badly from the first attack keeping the two of them at an even level despite him ascending to the next level. Zanko kneed Bardock in the gut causing more blood to spill out of his mouth and then kicked him at the ground. "Now witness my new power," Zanko laughed as his hair and his skin turned into the same color a super saiyans hair would be. "Not good," Bardock spat as more blood oozed out of his mouth. Bardock knew he was close to death, but he still wanted to hold on. "Now die," Zanko screamed as he fired a giant Ki blast towards Bardock. Bardock closed his eyes waiting for the end, but… it never came. Bardock looked up and saw Letta with golden hair blocking the blast and cancelling it out. "Where did you get that Super Saiyan energy," she screamed.

"My master supplied me with it," he grunted. "And there is a lot more where that came from," Zanko laughed as his hair grew longer and his muscles doubled in their size. "Idiot that will only slow you down" Letta yelled as she flew at him. He smacked her into the ground with more speed then she predicted. "Zeek really hates him that much," Letta grumbled as she rose back from the ground. She looked at Bardock who was spitting out more blood awhile rising from the ground. "I can still fight," Bardock coughed as pain shot through his body from just talking. Letta grabbed hold of him and held him back. "What are you doing," he yelled as gurgling noises came from his throat. "You'll die if you pursue him further," she cried. "What do you care, you just want me to repopulate your planet," he shouted. He turned his head and saw tears stream from her eyes. "Didn't you," he asked. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I loved you sense I first lied eyes on you, you were different from everyone else, you had a sense of honor and you were willing to avenge your dead friends," she cried. "The more I researched you the more love I felt for you, that's why I can't let you go, because I don't want you as a mate," she cried. "I want you as a husband." Bardock gawked at her until her heard laughter from above them. "How touching, how about you both die right next to each other," Zanko shouted while firing another Ki blast that was big enough to destroy the whole planet. Letta grabbed hold of Bardock and forced a lot of her energy in him before throwing him aside and taking the full blast. "Letta," Bardock shouted as she grabbed hold of the blast and pushed it at Zanko.

Zanko pushed back down and they were both struggling to outmatch one another's strength. She looked towards Bardock once more and smiled at him with tears filling her eyes. "I guess I should be less selfish," she whispered before absorbing the whole blast and grabbing hold of Zanko. "Die with me, because I won't have my brothers pointlessly fighting each other over me when my choice was already made," she shouted as the energy erupted inside her wiping them both out of the sky. "Letta," Bardock screamed once more before he dropped down and passed out from the unbearable pain. "I… love you two," Bardock whispered as Cavige flew down in front of him….


	9. Chapter 9

**Neb: Chapter Nine is up, I changed the ending because I wasn't satisfied with the first one, so I hope you enjoy the remake.  
**

**Onio: He does not own DBZ**

**Bardock: Review to your hearts content, because despite last chapters statement, Neb is thinking about giving up...**

Ch. 9

"Bardock awoke in Letta's bed and saw Cavige, Onio, and Zeek all sitting around the bed with solemn looks on their faces. "Councils in session," Cavige announced when Bardock woke up. "Zeek, you are to be stripped of your god powers and sent to the Saiyans refugee ship and shall await your death living in their shoes," Cavige ordered. Zeek was too sad to reply so he only nodded. "I didn't want this, I just wanted our race to be strong," Zeek cried. "But you condemned a possible new Saiyan race before it even had a chance to form," Onio reminded. "Will I have to lose my head," Onio asked. "That will be based on what your deal was in the first place," Cavige replied. "Go to planet Hera and be a smart ass as usual, I'm sure you can reason with him." Onio nodded, but sadness was in his eyes as well. "I didn't care about a more powerful race, I was simply testing Bardock this whole time, hell I didn't care about my own sisters feelings when throwing him against Planet Hera," Onio cried. "It would be better if I just let him take my head and except that as my punishment."

"You will do no such thing," Bardock shouted surprising all of them. "Do you really think Letta would want you to throw your life away out of guilt," Bardock shouted. He felt her bracelet in his hand and clenched it tight. "I used her feeling for my own purpose to, I was obsessed with getting my vengeance I forgot that Freeza is eventually going to get his someday to," Bardock yelled. "I am in the wrong to, so if there is anyone who deserves punishment it's me for tearing your family apart." "You are different from the rest of us," Onio smiled. "Sister was right about you, so we will not punish you for her sake." Zeek walked over to an orb and put his god powers in the orb and then left the room while looking down the whole time. "I will not return," Zeek grumbled as he made his way to a leftover ship that the former saiyan race left behind. Bardock watched as the ship flew away and then turned to Onio. "I'll go with you to planet Hera," Bardock decided. Onio raised an eyebrow at him and then nodded. "I guess I could use the company," Onio shrugged. As they both flew off Cavige fell to the floor. "I'm sorry sister, I was as obsessed with making a saiyan race as Zeek was, and even after I sensed that huge power level, I didn't go after it and save you," Cavige cried. Cavige raised his head and looked at a statue of his sister as tears streamed down from his eyes. "Why did I fail you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Onio and Bardock flew towards planet Hera and Bardock couldn't help but wonder how they were getting their so fast. "Onio, how are we almost at planet Hera when it's only been three minutes," Bardock asked. "God speed, have you looked in a mirror recently," Onio answered. Bardock was confused by this, but decided it will have to wait.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Bardock lives, but he didn't win alone did he," Nikushumi deduced. "You sent four people after me instead of one," Bardock growled. "Plus he had some outside help from Zeek in order to kill Bardock," Onio added. "Excuses, your champion was no match for mine and you know it," Nikushumi yelled. "Brother, please use an indoor voice," Shifuku reasoned. "Onio, our bet was your head for Shifuku," Nikushumi reminded as he calmed down. "We both bent the rules through preparation, but I saw your sister break the rules and interfere." Onio smiled and walked towards Nikushumi ready for his punishment, but Bardock grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the side. "You bet your own sister you cold heartless monster," Bardock yelled. Nikushumi rose from his chair now in rage. "Onio, Cavige, and Zeek are better brothers than you," Bardock roared. Nikushumi slammed into Bardock sending him through the floor. "Bardock," Onio shouted before trying to fly after them. He turned his head and saw Shifuku holding on to his foot. She swung him around and threw him at a wall. "Let my brother have his fun please," she cued before kicking him through the ceiling.

Bardock and Nikushumi both exchanged blows from one another before he kicked Bardock through another wall. "You've learned to take some damage," the Herajin laughed. Bardock jumped back to his feet and saw a mirror right next to him. A blue haired saiyan was in his place that was surrounded by a golden aura. "I look kind of like Letta," Bardock gawked. The Herajin god kicked Bardock into another wall win her was distracted and fired several Ki blasts at him. He smiled and then turned around to go kill Onio, but saw Bardock in front of him. Bardock formed a Ki blast in his hand and fired it at Nikushumi sending him back. "Nikushumi, you have underestimated our strength like many others, and now you will witness that strength, of the Saiyan Race," Bardock shouted as he created another Ki blast that blasted a hole through Nikushumi. Nikushumi fell back as red smoke came out of his mouth. "How dare you do that to me," he shouted in anger. "Onio is going to live whether you, he, or anyone else says otherwise. Nikushumi drooped face forward on to the ground before turning completely into red smoke. "You… bastard," was his Nikushumi's last words.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Onio caught himself in midair, and flew at Shifuku. "You know, I wanted to live with you," Onio reminded. "And I with you, had your champion won, but he didn't," she replied as they both exchanged blows. "You don't dodge as much, have you became a brute yourself," she asked. "Perhaps, or perhaps my brother injured me enough that I can't get away," Onio laughed. She smiled at him before red smoke flew into her and she became a lot stronger. "Brother is dead, so I'm the official god of the planet," she smirked. "Well, does this mean I get off free," Onio laughed. "No, but we women of Hera have a saying, if a beautiful man is incapable of getting away… take them and make them yours," she laughed and then kicked Onio into the ground before landing on top of him. "You're just another brute then," Onio winced. "I can't believe you thought I was like you, sure I hold my brother back occasionally, but I love a good fight two," she laughed. Onio struggled to get free from her, but was unable to. She had the power of both her brother and herself. "Onio, I'm going to make you mine," she whispered before kissing him hard on the mouth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So this is the power if a Super Saiyan God," Bardock realized. "I wonder if we can ascend to the next level." Bardock looked down at Letta's bracelet. "Wait a minute I can go back in time and save her," Bardock remembered. He smiled to himself and then turned around towards where he and Nikushumi both flew through. "I'll probably need Onio's help to work this thing," Bardock decided before leaving.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Onio kicked her in the air and fired several Ki blasts at her sending her further back. "I was afraid I would have to do this, but your too impulsive for me, if I wanted impulsive I would have gone for one of my own species," Onio laughed. He thought for a moment and then nodded to himself. "In fact, maybe that's what I'll do, I'll find a refugee to be my mate in honor of my sister," Onio decided. The Herajin became angry with him. How dare he decide to choose some common bimbo over her? "No, you're the prettiest man I've ever seen even with that blind fold, I' m not letting you leave me," she roared before tackling in him. Onio dodged it with his quick speed, but was slapped hard in the back. He landed on the ground and saw three other Herajins all in green forms surrounding him. "You want to pick a fight with me, not smart," Onio laughed but then he was kicked in a mountain by Shifuku. "Onio," Bardock shouted before turning into Super Saiyan two and charged at them. The kept up with him and over powered him even as an ascended saiyan, so he decided to kick it up to the next level. Instead of becoming a god like before his blond hair grew and so did his muscles. "This is different," he realized when the ground shook around him. He tor though the Herajins like they were nothing, but could not compete with Shifuku's strength. Shifuku kneed him hard in the stomach and Onio tackled into her. "How dare you," she screamed before kicking him in the face. Shifuku and Onio exchanged several punches and kicks to one another and Bardock charged in and assisted Onio. Bardock fell back from one of her kicks, but it didn't hit him… Bardock's bracelet cracked and began to glow. "What the hell's going on," she shouted as a light flashed over the three of them. "No," Onio shouted before they were claimed by the light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Neb: Final Chapter of this story sadly, however I have opened up new openings for new stories.**

**Mishroom: He does not Own Bardock or DBZ**

**Zukino: Please Review the story to your hearts content.**

**Bardock: If you would like, you may use these OCs for your own stories**

**Letta: Good luck to you all and we hope you've enjoyed reading Neb's Fanfic!**

Ch. 10

Bardock awoke in the middle of a bar… "Where the hell am I?" Bardock asked himself. "You're in the bar man," a sinister voice replied. Bardock looked up and saw two of the Saiyan Elites in front of him. "Boy, he must have drunk a lot Corun," one of them laughed. "His hairs blue, that's rare," Corun laughed. _"Wait a minute, Akorn and Corun, the demon brothers, but how did I get back," _Bardock thought to himself. "Who are you anyways," Corun asked. Bardock flashed back to the explosion of light that consumed him, Onio, the Herajin goddess Shifuku, and several other Herajin guards who ran to their Goddesses rescue. "Onio," Bardock replied. "That name is sure ancient, you must have one hell of a mother," Akorn laughed. "Where are you going," Akorn shouted? "Hey brother, it appears five of our fellow elites are gathering together," Corun noticed. Akorn turned his head and saw Gardena, Parcel, Mishroom, Zukino, and Rute leave with one another. "King Vegita must have called for backup," Akorn grunted, before the two of them followed after their five comrades.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now where am I," Onio wondered. Onio noticed several Saiyans flying around in a panicked as other aliens hunted them and killed them. Onio disappeared and reappeared in front of an alien attacker. "What the hell are you doing," Onio growled. "I-I w-was just following orders from lord Freeza, he wanted us to kill all of the Saiyan Colonies," the man cried. Onio smiled and then put him down. "Y-your letting me go," the alien gawked. "I have no time for weaklings, go fight someone in your own level," Onio laughed. Onio felt several blasts fly at him and he fell back. One of the Herajins was attacking him. "I am Batsu of planet Hera, what did you do to my friends you stupid monkey," he growled. Onio smirked and looked at him. "Nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you," Onio laughed before attacking him. _"Perhaps we're all brutes," _Onio thought…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock walked across the hallway and saw the Seven Saiyan Elites his visions always showed him. They were talking amongst themselves about the planet's destruction. Bardock laughed nervously and realized he was going to get caught in the same explosion twice. _"Wait, I can kill Freeza, this time I can do it," _Bardock realized. He smiled at the thought of Freeza quivering in fear before the mighty Saiyan Warrior who killed two of his ancestors. Bardock remembered Letta and how she believed he was different than the others, that he was not as much of an arrogant asshole as the rest of the Saiyans. "I wish I had gone back in time instead of forward," Bardock mumbled. "You there," Gardena shouted. Bardock looked at her confused. "Get over here; we're pulling together an army of Saiyans to defend our home world. Bardock nodded and followed her to a big group of Saiyans. They all looked up at the sky and saw a giant Ki blast come down onto the planet. "Everyone put all of your power into a shield," Gardena shouted. Everyone did as she asked, but the blast was to powerful. Bardock didn't do anything, he knew he could stop the blast, but what would that fix, he already died (or got sent back in time) up where the blast first hit. Soldiers died around him until he couldn't take it anymore. "To hell with this," Bardock roared before creating a bigger shield surrounding him and the survivors. Everyone looked at him in shock at how powerful he was. The blast moved closer surprising Bardock. "Fly away," Bardock shouted, "I can't hold it much longer." He should have gone super saiyan to fight off this blast; it was stupid to attempt to take it on in his regular form. Bardock's eyes widened when he saw a gold aura flare up on one of them. Zukino flew towards Mishroom as energy leaked past the shield and flew towards her. "Mishroom," Zukino shouted before getting engulfed by the blast. Bardock roared as power surged through him and the Bracelet on his arm began to glow once more. "Letta," Bardock cried before a light shined over the elites and himself.

**Giant Cliff Hanger, I'll post new DBZ stories or the Saiyan Elites, so no need to worry. I may also write a story about what happened to Zeek and Cavige, but if you think you have a story for that in mind go ahead and send me a Message or Review. This is Saiyan Gods.**


End file.
